


Punishment Time

by TheEmoAuthor



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Execution, F/F, F/M, Gen, Justice, M/M, Multi, Murder, Pink Blood, Trials
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmoAuthor/pseuds/TheEmoAuthor
Summary: In which I write Danganronpa Executions for our already tortured Escape the Night Cast.





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Summary of what this is. (wow, so specific)

Hello! This is another idea I've had for a while; writing Danganronpa Executions for the ETN cast.  
Danganronpa is a game where student prodigies with special talents are trapped in a school, and the only way they can leave is if they murder another student and get away with it. Every time this happens, a trial occurs, and if the blackened is identified, they will be executed. These executions are NOT your normal ones, however. Seriously, look it up on YouTube. They're crazy. Oh, and the blood is pink. You've been warned...  
Anyways, these executions will not be normal ones, either. They will:  
-Relate to their role in some way.  
-Have something to do with their personality, dream, etc.  
-Or just reference to their channel's content. 

I'm planning on writing Safiya's first (she's my fave,so her's was the easiest to write for some twisted reason), and that's all you get. Until next time...


	2. Her Last Scoop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her Last Scoop  
> Safiya Nygaard: Ultimate Reporter's Execution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some things to remember before you read:  
> -They are all around the age of high-schoolers, just like in the game.  
> -For each chapter, everyone will be alive again except for (of course) the victim.  
> -The victim will be random, so don't @ me. 
> 
> Also, I'm planning on writing executions for all the contestants, which means none for Alison, Calliope, or Mortimer.

"Okay, everyone! It looks like you all know who the murderer is! So cast your vote on whom YOU think is the blackened! Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one?" Monokuma announced a bit too happily.

Safiya looks at the robotic bear, really wanting to hurl his annoying ass out of the room. Yes, she did murder The Ultimate Savant, aka Joey Graccefa, and it's a crime that must be punished, but she remembers Monokuma stating earlier that the punishment is an "execution". Now, she likes staying alive, thank you very much. And this is Monokuma giving the punishment, of all people. She has no idea what he has in store for her.

The guilty glances (and even a disgusted one from Colleen and Nikita) in her direction hint that most of her classmates had voted for her. She looks at her lever, and votes for herself. She might as well give in and accept her fate. 

 

_Why was I so quick and rushed with the murder? I left so many clues behind! God darn it, I screwed up this time, didn't I?_

 

As soon as she votes, Monokuma immediately says, "Time to see the resullllllllllllts!" (How he got the votes, she has no idea.) "Hmmmm... well then, it looks like you bitches got it right!" 

"Okay, so who dunnit?" Ro said quietly, and Safiya can tell she voted for her. The poor girl looked like she was the accused one by the way she was trembling, not Safiya. She really wanted to give her a hug.

"The student who murdered Joey Graccefa, was none other than... SAFIYA NYGAARD, THE ULTIMATE REPORTER!!!! This murder mystery has officially been solved!" Everyone gasps. 

"Wait, so this is all real?"

"No way! I thought this was someone's idea of a cruel prank!"

"Sophia actually murdered Joey???" 

"This is just a dream, this is just a dream..."

"Nope, sorry! 100 percent reality! Now, on to the punishment! Rules are rulesss!" Monokuma says, and Safiya knows she's done for.

 

_Punishment. Execution. I'm going to die._

 

"NO!" Surprisingly, it wasn't Safiya who said this, but Ro. The shorter girl breaks down right there, tears endlessly flowing. "Please, don't go, Saf. I need you!" The little Jet Setter almost runs over Safiya, pulling her into a hug that lasts (as it seems like) forever. Even Nikita and Manny, the most stone-hearted people of the group, are showing sympathy. Pretty much everyone in the room was close to tears.

The Reporter embraces for a while, then pulls away and puts her hands on Rosanna's shoulders. "Shh, it's okay. There's nothing you can do." 

Ro sniffles, then wipes her eyes and half-chokes, half-states, "Why would you do this?" 

Safiya replies "My video... I had to do it. I wanted to see my girls again...". As soon as she says "video" Ro's eyes show with understanding, and Safiya can breathe again.

That was the first motivation Monokuma gave them: that darned video. Safiya will never forget what she saw in hers: her Buzzfeed buddies Freddie, Candace, Chantel, and more, all congratulating her on making it into Hope's Peak Academy. The screen went black, and it showed all of them lying down on the floor, with Monokuma standing behind them holding a knife. 

After seeing the video, Safiya was so scared. She made a mental promise to get out of the school, no matter what. Night after night of planning, sweat, and detemination to create the perfect murder and getaway fueled her for the next few days. It all would've been perfect, but the others were too good for her. 

Monokuma's voice snaps her out of her thoughts. "Let's give it all we've got. IIIIIITTTT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!!!!!!!!!"

Ro is pulled (more like dragged) away from MatPat. She tries to get away, but his grip is too firm. He mouths to her, "Please be brave." Safiya nods. 

Monokuma takes out a hammer, plonking it on a button, activating some sort of machine. The screen buzzes to life, and on it shows a pixelated version of Safiya being dragged away by a pixelated Monokuma. The words, "Safiya has been found guilty. Time for the punishment!" appear, and just as the sprites dissappear, hell begins. 

A collar attached to a chain descends from the ceiling, closing itself around Safiya's neck. Her feet leave the ground, and as she is yanked upward at an alarming speed, she feels sick to her stomach. It's like she's on those dead-drop rides at amusement parks. 

She squeezes her eyes shut. Hopefully the bear will make it quick and painless. Then, she'll see Joey again, she'll apologize to him, and- 

Wait. She's not dead yet. She slowly regains herself, and the world comes back into focus. "What the hell does Monokuma have up his sleeve?' she wonders. 

Safiya takes in her surroundings. She eventually concludes in some type of city, due to the buildings, alleys, and streets. Despite this, there is no citizens. 

As confused as she is, it's about to get even weirder. A whole army of Monokumas dressed as Safiya (life-size, did she mention) enter the middle of the street. A few miles away, a Monokuma dressed as a pop star enters the same street as well. The Safiya Monokumas red eyes glow, and Safiya knows whats coming. She ducks out of the way, safely hiding herself in a alley before she gets a good look at what's going on. Just as she predicted, the Safiya Monokumas are literally stampeding towards Pop Star Monokuma. Pop Star Monokuma notices this, and reacts to this Safiya has never seen a celebrity react to propaganda before. 

Pop Star Monokuma whips out a control, and pushes the big button. A giant Monokuma literally falls from the sky, landing on the street with a huge impact, causing a huge crack to form on the road. Upon further examination, Safiya notices that instead of the black side Monokuma has, it is colored red. Also, unlike Monokuma's red evil eye, this one's evil eye is black. It also possesses a long black scarf and a yellow pacifier.

"MWAHAHAHAHA! MONOTARO IS BACK, BASTARDS!!!!" the Monokuma bellows. 

Safiya figures that this Monotaro must be one of Monokuma's kids. Suddenly, Monotaro takes out two huge ninja stars. Safiya fears the worst. And it happens. Monotaro uses the star like a sword, slicing Safiya Monokumas like butter. The witnessed Monokumas try to get away, but Monotaro is too quick for them. The Monokumas have been cut perfectly in half, and Safiya does NOT want that to happen to her. 

"I need to get out of here, I need to get out of here." she repeats to herself. She tries getting inside the buildings, but all the doors have been locked. The ground shakes, and Safiya knows that the bodyguard is coming closer.

\

Well, to be fair, she did vote for herself, back in the trial room. She might as well, once again, accept her fate. 

She emerges from her hiding place. She enters the middle of the street, shaking with fear. Each step she takes feels like a million, but she masks it all with a stoic face. She she looks up at Monotaro, hoping he'll just get it over with. 

Monotaro notices her. He raises the star. She's completely in his line of sight, there's no turning back now. Her posture stiffens. He brings the star down. Metal hits skin, and pain spreads throughout her body like rapid fire. 

It's over before she knows it. Safiya has now been punished. The body thumps onto the road. And just like that, The Ultimate Reporter is now no more. 


	3. It's Not About the Destination, It's About the Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Not About the Destination, It's About the Journey  
> Rosanna Pansino: Ultimate Jet Setter's Execution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, umm... I guess this is my main story for now? My other project: Escape the Night One-Shots and Short Stories is basically something I'll add to when I have an AU idea I want to share, and I don't have the amount of chapters planned out for that work. 
> 
> I don't have a precise schedule for when you can expect a post because of school, so I guess you can expect one chapter for this work per week, maybe more. Keep in mind that I have not only school, but also a Concert coming up, and my school is hosting some kind of festival for Hispanic Heritage Month I need to prepare for. 
> 
> Now, with that out of the way, enjoy this chapter!

Rosanna has never felt like she messed up real good than she has now. 

She, The Ultimate Jet Setter, alomg with nine other Ultimates, were selected to go to the prestigious Hope's Peak Academy. Her being the social butterfly that she is, she quickly befriended Matthew Patrick/MatPat, the Ultimate Detective, and Safiya Nygaard, the Ultimate Reporter. The trio have been inseparable ever since then. 

Then a bloodthirsty teddy bear comes along and makes the students kill each other. Fun. 

At first, nobody had the heart to kill each other. Monokuma noticed this and gave each of the students a "motivation". He gave each prodigy an envelope, and inside it was their deepest, darkest, secret. He said that if a murder didn't occur by the next 48 hours, their secrets would be front-page news. 

Rosanna's secret was that she had to do compensated dating at first in order to be able to travel. She hated that, but she was willing to do ANYTHING to achieve her dream. She couldn't let anyone find that out. Not even MatPat or Safiya. She would never hear the end of it, and that topic made her uncomfortable anyways.

The real question was "Was it a secret worth killing for?". At first, Rosanna didn't have the heart to do it, but as the 48 hours drew to a close, nobody else looked like they were going to murder someone. Rosanna realized that, "This is real" and "if the others found out...", well, she didn't want to finish that sentence. Worry, confusion, and fear plagued her, and soon, she decided her choice. 

So she put together a last-minute plan. She spent some time experimenting in the Chemistry Room, making a poison that wouldn't kill someone, but make them puke. She would've given her victim a painless death, but unfortunately the supplies needed weren't there. 

She slipped some of that poison into Teala Dunn's (The Ultimate Spy) drink that evening at the dining hall. What she planned to happen was that Teala would run into the bathroom to throw up, and in the bathroom she had wet the floors with lots of water and soap and turned off the lights, causing Teala to fall. By the time she had gotten up, her hands would be wet, and she would have to turn on the lights.

Rosanna had actually unscrewed the switch using the screwdriver from the toolkits Monokuma gave them. Once the Spy touched the lights with her soapy hands, she would've been electrocuted to death. 

Everything was perfect. However, Nikita Dragun, aka the Ultimate Troublemaker, stole Tealas drink. Teala was a common victim for NIkita's pranks, so this was probably part of one of her scheme's. 

So, instead of Teala drinking that, Nikita did. She went to vomit. She slipped onto the sudsy floor. She tried to turn on the lights. 

She got electrocuted to death. 

Now, not only had Rosanna murdered someone, she ended up killing the wrong victim. 

When the body discovery announcement was made, and the investigation started, Rosanna was so scared of her own masterpiece that she broke down and confessed to everyone. 

The trial wasn't long. Now here she is, voting for herself, not making eye contact with anyone. 

Especially Manny MUA, the Ultimate Record Producer. Him and Nikita were like partners in crime. In fact, she heard they went to the same former high school. She's pretty sure he hates her now.

_Guilty. Guilty, Guilty, Guilty. You don't deserve to be here._

Monokuma announces the votes. "Puhuhuhuhu....ya'll got it right!" 

"The murderer of Nikita Dragun, The Ultimate Troublemaker, is Rosanna Pansino, the Ultimate Jetsetter! Who saw THAT coming?" 

Silence falls upon the group. It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. 

Monokuma refuses to shut up. "Aw, look at you all, quiet as a mouse. Looks like you'd all hate to see your little friend go. Such despair..." he lets back an evil laugh, as if this is just some twisted way of entertainment to his eyes. 

"No... I refuse to believe it..." someone whispers. It turns out to be MatPat. Of course it is.

"Son, she already confessed. OH, what's this?" Monokuma says, going over who voted for who. "You voted for yourself, Mr. Detective? That was stupid, but at least the others know what their doing!" 

MatPat voted for himself. Because of me. Rosanna now feels more guilty than ever. 

"NO WAY! IT'S NOT TRUE!" MatPat wails. "Not Ro!!! Anyone but her!!!" 

He's weeping waterfall tears. Rosanna winces at what she's done. 

Eventually, she finds her words. 

"MATTHEW!" He stops and looks at her. 

"I know you don't want to believe it, but it's true! I did murder Nikita! Accidentally, but I did nonetheless. I'm going to die, and we all know it!" 

MatPat murmurs, "i dont' want you to die," but other than that, he can't make a comeback. 

"You need to move on!" she screams. Because of your stupid mistake, her mind tells her, but she ignores it. 

She turns to Monokuma, "Just please get it over with." 

"NO!" MatPat yells again. "Please, punish me instead!" 

Safiya consoles MatPat, "It's too late, MatPat! Just accept it and please try not to get anyone else killed." 

"Thanks, Saf" Ro thinks.

"Rules are rules! Sorrrrry!" Monokuma apologizes, but it's a fake one.

The bear takes out a hammer. He swings it down on a button, turning on a screen. On it shows a sprite of Rosanna being dragged away by Monokuma. 

"Rosanna has been found guilty. Time for the punishment!"

Rosanna is forced into a jet. The Monokubs strap multiple seatbelts on her. She doesn't fight back. 

Her heart is beating faster than it should be, but she calms herself down. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out.

Sitting in the pilot seat is none other than Monokuma, wearing a pilot uniform.

_How did he get here? Wasn't he just in the trial room earlier?_

Monokuma starts the engine. As soon as it leaves the earth, it zooms off into the sky. The speed is terrifying, but Rosanna tries to keep it all in.

 

_Is this how I die? By the hands of a murderous robot bear?_

The world beneath is a flash of colors, but Rosanna can still make out some buildings. 

The Statue of Liberty. The Eiffel Tower. The White House. She smiles, memories coming back to her, despite the fact that she's going to be executed.

A screen nearby literally shows how many times they've circled the world. 97 laps... 98 laps... 99 laps, 100 laps. 

Rosanna is starting to feel really dizzy. Her vision darkens at the edges, and her eyes threaten to close shut. Rosanna forces them open. 

Suddenly, an alarm starts to sound. Monokuma seems shocked and freaks out. Now, possessing a jetpack, leaps out the jet, skydiving to the ground underneath. The door closes, leaving Rosanna all alone. Despite having traveled for years, she doesn't know how to control a jet. Oh yeah, and the Monokubs strapped her to her seat.

Rosanna strains her neck to look at the controls. The gas ran out. The alarm, not ceasing to stop, causes Rosanna's survival instincts to kick in. She tries to wiggle out of her bonds, but they refuse to budge. 

"Great," she sarcastically remarks to herself. As soon as she finishes that thought, the jet literally, nose down, speeds to the ground. 

Rosanna screams a involuntary scream. The speed increases by the millisecond, more and more. The jet is getting closer to crashing, she can feel it. Adrenaline rushes through her body, and it feels like she's on those amusement park rides kids dare each other to go on. 

Her eyes squeeze shut and refuse to open. It's getting closer... 

Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts...

The jet crashes into the earth. It explodes, and caught right in the explosion is a tiny, brunette Jet Setter. She dies along with the jet, and just like that, the cinnamon roll Ultimate Jet Setter joins the dead.


	4. Five Nights of Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five Nights of Despair  
> MatPat: The Ultimate Detective's Execution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I took inspiration from Danganronpa 2 Trial 2 (Peko you deserved better) and created this heartbreaking masterpiece.

MatPat did not want this. No one did.

What he DID want was to spend the next three years at Hope's Peak Academy, wearing the title of The Ultimate Detective like his badge, and polish up oh his skills. Oh, and set aside time to play video games. Duh. 

But nope, some robotic bear by the name of Monokuma comes and threatens to kill everybody if someone doesn't murder a student in the next 48 hours. 

"Okaaaaay, everyone! Use the lever in front of you to vote for who YOU think is the blackened! Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one?" Monokuma's cheery voice booms, but it doesn't cease Matt's marathon of thoughts. 

MatPat decides to put together his own scheme (he hates himself for thinking it, but better one person than a whole class) and tries to murder JC Caylen, the Ultimate Hippie.

Don't worry, what he planned to do was to create an illusion that JC was dead, and this is how he did so: 

1) He stole Nikita's wig the other night, and just as expected, the Troublemaker goes insane. Insane enough, that in fact, Monokuma comes and tries to find out what the ruckus is. 

2) Leaving just enough time to get Monokuma out of his office, there is no one spying on them through the security cameras, meaning that MatPat can do exactly what he wants for the next few minutes. 

3) He grabs the following supplies as swiftly as possible: a napkin doused with a special solution from the Chemistry Room, some blood pouches from the Nurse's Office, a fake suicide note he created himself, and a chemical bottle, also from the Chemistry Room. He stuffs all of this in a duffel. 

4) Hide near JC's dorm and wait for the Hippie to come into sight. When he is alone.

5) Once JC comes along, gag him with the napkin. The special solution would knock him out for a couple of hours, which is normally how much time a trial would take. 

6) Cover JC's body in the blood near his mouth, place the chemical bottle near his left hand, and put the fake suicide note in his other hand. You just orchestrated a fake suicide scene. 

7) After the trial was over, JC would wake up as if he came back from a coma, and that should give out enough time to ensure everyone survives long enough until help arrives. 

That's what he hoped would happen. What nobody saw coming was this: 

When Step 5 was in motion, as soon as MatPat went up to JC to gag him, The Hippie whirls around with a knife shining in his hand. His eyes glowed with bloodlust, and MatPat did the following with heaps of regret: 

JC lunges at MatPat with the knife aimed at his chest. He had to act fast, or his plan would never come into motion; MatPat takes his duffel bag and, fueled with adrenaline and survival instincts, smashes it on JC's head with a loud- bonk! -. Where he got the strength, he had no idea. 

JC slumps to the ground, trying to recover from the blow. He loses his grip on the knife, and it clatters to the floor. MatPat wastes no time. 

He picks it up. He raises it above his head, the point aimed directly on the heart. Before the Ultimate Hippie could do anything about it, the knife hits flesh, and not soon after, more blood is spilled. 

As soon as the color of pink coats his hands, MatPat realizes what he had done. 

"ARGGH!" Nikita's voice is heard from the end of the hallway, and MatPat enters panic mode. There was no way to lay out the fake suicide items without her catching a glimpse, so he just uses the napkin to clean off the blood from his hands, and then runs off to the bathroom. 

Just like that. So many clues left behind. But there was no time, and that's a precious thing in this type of situation. 

Nikita comes across the crime scene- he can tell from her screams- and she wastes not a single second getting the rest of the students. 

The investigation didn't last long. (All the clues were right there, goddamnit.) The trial wasn't too long either. Soon enough, everyone pinned the evidence towards MatPat, and that's how he got to his current situation. 

Coming gradually back to the present, he stares at the lever for what seems like forever, and eventually votes for himself. 

The black-and-white bear announces the votes "Ding, ding, ding! You all got it right! The killer of our calm and cool Ultimate Hippie, JC Caylen, was the one and only, Matthew Patrick, The Ultimate Detective! Except for him, you all get to live! Teeheehee!" Their principal's annoying laughter fills the room, making MatPat want to kick him more than ever. 

Except for Monokuma, the rest of the room's inhabitants are silent. Ro, especially, is shaking like she's in a earthquake. 

The small Jet Setter's mouth opens, her face down, not locking eyes with anyone. "What the hell, Matthew!? Why would you do this?" She tries to whisper, but everyone in the room can hear her. 

He did reveal his plan in the trial, didn't he? Also, did Ro... just say hell? The innocent little brunette refused to say any curse words. And she called him Matthew, too. 

_You screwed up, MatPat. You're a dead man now._

__

__The next thing he knew, she was right next to him, her arms wrapped around him as tight as ever, weeping silently._ _

"D-don't go! P-please... I need you in this nightmare..." She tries to say something else, but it's uncomprehensible with her crying. 

Safiya eventually comes over and tries to get Ro's attention. He looks at the Ultimate Reporter, trying to ask for a favor without really saying anything, but she nods with undestanding. 

_Please, Saf. Take care of Ro for me._

__

__Securing his promise with the only other student he trusts, he looks into Ro's eyes._ _

__

__"I'm about to die at the hands of Monokuma. I don't know what that robot is planning, but I need you to know one thing: Please be brave. Try to make sure this never happens again, and try to get you and Saf out of here alive. If you can't, then everyone will die. Anything to stop the killing game. You're a fighter, Ro. Don't let my death shake you."_ _

__

__That speech took a lot of courage, but Ro finally got his point. She squeezes his hand one last time, then backs away to let what happens next happen next. She leaps into Saf's arms, and now starts bawling into her coat. The two embrace for a really long time._ _

__

__"All righty, everyone! It's our main attraction! Let's give it everything we've got! IIITS... PUNISHMENT TIIIME!"_ _

_Main attraction? Wait, that sounds weird..._

__

__Before he can further ponder on Monokuma's choice of words, he takes out a hammer and swings it down on a button, turning on a cartoon of MatPat being dragged away by Monokuma. It even shows a cartoon Ro crying._ _

__

__"MatPat has been found guilty. Time for the punishment!" He can't look at the words._ _

__

__MatPat is forced to sit down in a security office door. The layout of the room was familiar, the two doors on each side, the buttons, the cameras surrounding the room..._ _

__

__Oh no. He's in a real life version of Five Nights At Freddy's._ _

__

__The very video game he loved to explore the lore and mystery surrounding it, the very one he annoyed Saf and Ro to death with theories, this is how he dies._ _

__

__He might try to survive. The clock reads 12 pm. He's played the game a bunch and won. It can't be that different, right?_ _

__

__Looking at the cameras around the room, he takes in the surroundings. There's the stage with Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, the Backstage, the hallways, Pirate's Cove- it's just like the actual game!_ _

__

__Okay, Monokuma. Game on._ _

__

__His hands are at the ready, positioned near the buttons. He has a close eye on his power. He's flipping through the cameras at lightning speed, and at the same time taking in every important detail._ _

__

__He is prepared for any problem Monokuma throws at him. It's technically the first night, so it shouldn't be too hard, but this is an execution, so he's going to act as if all the animatronics are on the hardest difficulty mode._ _

__

__But then he sees something that chills him to the core. A small figure in the backstage. The yellow beret and green coat with white puffs confirm his worries. All of this newfound hope is replaced with... despair._ _

__

___Why is Ro here?___

She looks right into the camera, her eyes peering into his soul, freaking him out even more. 

"Please, MatPat. Come and help me. I'm scared." Then, all of the cameras go black with static. 

Eerie silence occupies MatPat's next few moments. He should go and save her, right? 

But he doesn't want to leave the comfort of this room. Anyways, this could be another one of Monokuma's tricks, right? 

He doesn't want to think about this any more. He tries to turn on the cameras, but it remains all static-like. To make matters worse, a flashlight has suddenly appeared next to him. 

It's like the "game" wants him to leave. He has no choice to continue, does he? 

But one part of his mind refuses to listen. "You idiot, you're going to get yourself killed." But he's going to die anyways, after all, this is an execution, for crying out loud. 

He ignores the smart part of his mind, and tries to remind himself that Ro could actually be out there, and is going to be brutally murdered by Freddy Fazbear and his friends if he doesn't go out there. 

After 100% convincing himself that this is the right choice, he takes a deep breath, turns on his flashlight, and exits the room. 

As soon as he steps out the left hallway, it is pitch-black. Thank god for the flashlight, for he would've been walking into walls like a blind person if it wasn't there. 

He makes his way onstage, where Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie are. The quiet robots just add to the creepy atmosphere, and MatPat refuses to take his eyes off of them. 

Once he's sure that they aren't going to lunge at him, he enters the backstage. Just as he steps in, too, his flashlight seems to flicker on and off, like he's just accomplished the next step of the game, and now the mode has entered an even harder mode. 

"Ro?" he calls out, his voice shaky. "I'm here." 

Once the words leave his mouth, the lights suddenly come back on, and what he sees makes him shriek like a little girl. His flashlight thumps to the floor. 

Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy surround him, and right in front of him is Golden Freddy himself, holding a mannequin that looks just like Ro. Their monotone eyes glow with the same thirst for blood he saw in JC's eyes.

Wait, a mannequin Ro? He was tricked, after all. 

Oh no. It's all coming back to him. The betrayal, the blood, the fear, EVERYTHING. He can't think, he can't speak, he can't move. 

And just like that, they all gain on him. Him being paralyzed with emotions, he doesn't fight back. A flash of red, brown, yellow, and purple all appears and disappears in front of his eyes. 

Soon, he feels them pinning him on the ground, too. Soon, his face is literally kissing the cold floor, and he can make out Golden Freddy standing above him, raising the Ro mannequin like a sword. Soon, he comes to the conclusion that this is "game over." 

But then it happens too fast. The mannequin hits him, almost knocking him out, but the next few beats are all it takes to shut down the Ultimate Detective's mind forever. 

Flesh hits metal, blood spills, bones break, but in the end, all that's left of MatPat is an ugly pile of bleeding... um, I don't even know the words to describe this horrifying sight. 


	5. Mother of Draguns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother of Draguns  
> Nikita Dragun: The Ultimate Troublemaker's Execution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing this, I realized that this reminds me WAY too much of Kirumi's and Ryoma's fates. That chapter broke me, so  
> reading this might break you, too. Sorry in advance!

Nikita doesn't give a fuck about this Monokuma stuffed teddy bear and his dumb game. 

She never remembers having despair, bloodshed, and tears in the curriculum for Hope's Peak Academy. She never remembers graduation being you to be the only one to leave the school in one piece, while everyone else actually DIES. 

She's quite done with this hellhole, and nobody can change her mind. 

As it turns out to be, Joey (especially) and the others were able to piece together the exact way of how she got into her current position. Said position? About to be executed by Monokuma because she murdered someone. 

Said someone? It shocked everyone to their core, but she was the murderer of... Manny MUA, her best friend, her partner in crime. 

She and Manny all went to the same high school. They bonded as soon as they met each other, and it was honestly like they knew each other since the day they were born. 

Don't attack her, but instead listen why she did what she did: it was because he asked her to. 

It all began when Monokuma gave them their first motive. (Because nobody was plotting to actually MURDER someone, for crying out loud.) 

The motive was simple, but it got everyone thinking twice about what they were doing that night: a weird kind of chemical was put in one randomly chosen students rooms that night, and the one unlucky selected student would be inflicted with some kind of disease. The sickness was called "Despair Disease 2.0".

"Reeeeally annoying! More than me, in fact!" she remembers Monokuma saying the night before school hours came to a close. "Not only do you get a high, high fever, on top of that is symptons that induce so much despair, you'll BEG TO DIE! Icing on the cake! Oh yeah, and the disease spreads quickly, so you might want to watch yourself!" 

No one wanted to sleep in their rooms that night, but the dumb rules said you couldn't sleep anywhere else. Now, Nikita is called the Troublemaker for a reason, but she likes staying alive, thank you very much.

And so everyone was forced to snooze away. 

The next morning, 9 student prodigies made their way to the dining hall. The only student who didn't? Manny MUA, the Ultimate Record Producer. 

Nikita enters panic mode. Was he murdered? Did he kill himself? Or was he just spending hours on his makeup (as usual) and freaking her out for no reason? 

_You dumbass, he wouldn't do that. Right?_

__

__And then Monokuma announces the following through the speakers : "Unfortunately for you guys, Manny MUA will not be joining you all."_ _

__

__Gasps fill the room. Nikita fears the worst._ _

__

__"Yup, that's right. Our Record Producer was the chosen one! He will be in the nurse's room until further notice! Happy Despairing!" And then he tunes out._ _

__

__Nikita dashes through the hallways a millisecond later. Once she enters the nurse's room, she immediately thinks of backing out._ _

__

__Manny is now in a hospital gown, on a bed. His eyes are peacefully closed, and it looked like he would be dead if it weren't for the foam at his mouth._ _

__

__He suddenly sits up, scaring the shit out of Nikita. He looks over at her, his eyes glossed and empty._ _

__

__He opens his mouth, and his voice sounds weak and raspy. "Kill me, Nikita." The words chill her to the core._ _

__

__"Did I hear that right?" she whispers to herself. Then it hit her._ _

__

___Of course. The Despair Disease. This must be one of the symptons.__ _

___ _

___Nikita looks at the clipboard at the foot of Manny's Bed, and it says, "Despair Disease: Depression Disease."_ _ _

___ _

___Holy crap. Manny's now depressed, and thinking suicidal thoughts? All thanks to that dumb sickness?_ _ _

___ _

Nikita was just about done with everything. How DARE they do that to her friend? She's no doctor, and she's pretty sure there's no Ultimate Doctor around, so he's just going to be like this until he heals? Talk about torture.

Manny's low voice snaps her out of her inner rant: "KILL ME! KILL ME! KILL ME!" It just became so many times worse, seeing her friend suffer like this. 

Nikita has no clue what to do now. A flurry of choices appear and dissappear each one more desperate than the last, until one stands out like a black sheep among it's herd: 

Why doesn't she kill the poor guy and end his suffering right there? 

Right away, she scolds herself. WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THINK THAT? her mind screams at her. 

But then, she actually considers this. Manny is helpless, no doctor to be found, and is suffering depression at every heartbeat. Plus, if Nikita covers up her track and blames it on someone, she might actually be able to leave this place. 

She then ponders about it for some more, and makes her choice. She regrets this so much, but it had to be done. 

Nikita proceeds to do the following with piles of regret: Once nightime arrives, she first takes out those syringes doctors use to put you to sleep, and plunges it into Manny's neck. The Record Producer falls into a deep slumber instantly, not even fighting back. She then steals his ID card, which was surprisingly in his pockets the whole time. After activating his dorm room, and placing his body on his bed, she then goes to the hardest step in her plan: ending Manny's life. Grabbing all of his CD's and smashing them into sharp pieces, she take her weapons, and sinks it right into the Record Producer's heart. Pink stains the bed. It gets on Nikita's hands. After washing away the blood, she leaves his room, places the ID card near the door on purpose, and goes to her room, tears brimming the edges of her eyes. 

And that's the story of how Nikita Dragun murdered her best friend. 

A very high-pitched and annoying voice snaps her into reality. "Now, now, don't be looking so sad. After all, it's Punishment Time!" Monokuma squeaks happily. 

Punishment Time? Oh no, she's going to die. And so soon into the killing game, as well. 

As she inclines to accept her fate, she then remembers something. 

Shes' a goddamn Dragun. And Draguns don't die like this. Maybe, just maybe... she could find a way out of this. 

The exit doors of the trial room are too close for her to not try. 

"I've prepared a very special punishment for our Ultimate Troublemaker! It's a go-tiime!" 

_Screw you. Screw everyone. Screw this killing game._

__

__And just like that, she takes off. At first, everyone looks shocked, but the blurred faces are soon... cheering for her?_ _

__

__"You go, girl!" and "Don't give in!" fill the air, and Nikita makes out Monokuma still yelling something, but her classmates encouragment gives her a confidence boost._ _

__

__That boost of reassurance is all she needs. She bursts right through the exit, leaving the trial room in the dust._ _

__

__She then halts to a stop. Is that... the exit? Two huge, brown, double doors, with the word "EXIT" right across it in light red._ _

It looks to good to be true, but Nikita doesn't care at this point. She makes her way to the "exit sign" and pushes them open. 

Waiting for her on the other side is..... air? 

_Oh my god. Is this school in the sky? What the-_

__

__A dragon. An actual dragon, one side white and the other black, sorta like a dragon Monokuma, appears before her eyes. It's huge and terrifying, and Nikita can't process a single thought while the dragon picks her up. Once she realizes she's in the claws of a DRAGON, she tries to escape, but the creature's big hands won't move. The wings flap away, revealing more breathtaking scales, scaring Nikita even more._ _

__

__At last, the dragon lands on top of the school. Yes, that's right. The school is in the sky. The moon stands out against the darkness, and Nikita wonders how long it has been since she last saw the outside world. She did want to leave the school, but not in order to be executed by some robot dragon._ _

__

__The dragon's large claws loosen their grip, and Nikita falls onto the rooftop. Her face meets tile, and she balances herself just in time to see the dragon land gracefully right in front of her. She figures this is where the dragon blows her up into flames, and so she stands her ground, just like a Dragun should in the face of death._ _

__

__She looks into the dragon's intimidating eyes, and puts on her best "no bull" face. Of course, compared to the dragon, she is a tiny speck, but she's wants to look as badass as possible before her final moments._ _

__

__However, instead of engulfing her in fire, the dragon swings his tail. Her "no bull" face turns into a "what the hell" expression._ _

__

__The gigantic tail knocks her over, like a kid pushing a domino, and she is easily pushed off the rooftop, her feet fall away, and she drops to the world below._ _

The dragon seems to notice this, and flies down to where she is falling. It's mouth opens up, and the last things our Troublemaker sees is rows of sharp, white teeth, before landing in the mouth of a robotic dragon. The beast's mouth closes shut on it's new prize, killing our Mother of all Draguns almost immediately. 


	6. How To Be A Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How To Be A Hero  
> Roi Fabito: The Ultimate Daredevil's Execution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not posting last week. I promise I will try to make it up somehow!  
> Just putting it out: This chapter is more forcused on the reason of why Roi murdered a student rather than the execution.

Roi thought that this story was supposed to have a happy ending. He expected having him be a hero and save the day. 

But, oh! Was he wrong! 

To be fair, this whole situation is wrong is wrong to begin with. He was just a Daredevil, spending the next 3 years of his life at Hope's Peak honing his talent, and graduating a badass and heroic Daredevil. 

But now, if you were to graduate, you killed another prodigy, and everyone else dies while you leave the school.

All hope was lost within the group, and everybody was well convinced that they were going to accept their fate and live in the school for the rest of their lives. That is, until Monokuma noticed this and decided to throw in a motivation to "encourage you bastards to get off your lazy asses and just kill each other already", as he put it. 

He remembers the motivation announcement like the back of his hand. It occured one morning, when all of the students were called to the gymnasium.

"Aaas you may or may not know, the mastermind behind all of this is lurking among you!" That wasn't new information, they were told that the first day this hellhole began. Roi still had to bring himself together to believe it. 

"Giving way to our first motive of the killing game: Calling Allll Heroessss!!!" Calling all HEROES? Roi knew he was perfect hero material, so he listened closer. 

"IF you can find out who the mastermind of this whole despair ride is, then not only will there be no need for a trial, buuut you and everyone else will get to leave the school in one piece! You know, a happy ending and all that jazz." 

Wait, what? Roi could't believe it, and he felt a smile creeping on for the first time in what seemed like forever. A happy ending? This IS his calling! 

"Of course, I made sure to put a time limit, so don't go around thinking I'm Mr. Nicey-Pants all of a sudden. You have 48 hours to decide, plot, and kill! After the 48 hours are up, things will continue on like normal. Buuut bewaare, if you kill the wrong person, which could possibly happen considering the mastermind is literally the most unexpected thing yet, you accidentally killed a completely innocent student! Oooh nooo! And you'll still have your trial, you'll still have to defend yourself, yada yada yada. Announcement over!" And just like that, Monokuma disappears. 

Despite the last part, Roi was feeling giddy with excitement. He looked like a three-year-old on a sugar rush after a very great Halloween, jumping up and down and stuff. 

Now he could save the day! A mission! Yes, he will think of it like some legendary quest. 

And so, "Operation Calling All Heroes" makes way. 

Part 1: Let the mastermind know that they are no longer safe. 

Naturally, Roi had already done this in advance. As soon as the announcement ended, he turned to the group and said, "Whoever one of you backstabbed the group, you better watch out! Traitors will always have karma bite them in the butt in the end! So, um... yeah! YOU BETTER WATCH OUT!" 

Unfortunately for him, the other's weren't motivated in any way, shape, or form. Instead, they just looked at him and left the gym to make their respective ways like nothing happened. Roi was genuinely dissapointed. 

"It's okay, it's fine," he assures himself. "Just a minor obstacle. Once they see how much of a hero I am, they will be looking up to me." 

Part 2: Use process of elimination to find out the mastermind. 

JC and Teala were already out of the danger zone. Those two were his closest friends, his allies, and a superhero's sidekicks would never betray their leader, right? Colleen got scared at very small thing that popped up, so she couldn't be it. Same with Joey as well. Nikita and Manny were both headstrong people, but they were really just as scared in their current position as everyone else was. Safiya and MatPat, both the most smartest people in the group, were helping out the group in each and every way possible, and the mastermind wouldn't let the group find out the truth like that, would they? And Rosanna was too much of a kind and gentle person to be the traitor. 

Hmmm, maybe this superhero thing is harder than it seems. 

Maybe he should think about this more. Had he ever seen anyone commit any suspicious activity? He racked his brain for a very long time, until after what seemed like an eternity, a major scene that screamed "I'm the mastermind" comes into play. 

It was all the way back, on the first day of Hope Peak's. Everyone was scouring the whole campus trying to find an escape route. Roi decided to check out the dining halls, and Rosanna revealed how much she loved baking, and decided to come with him. 

It was nothing to take alert of, but Rosanna did want to go into the kitchen alone and get drinks for the two of them. 

"You must be parched. Would you like water, juice, or milk?" she asked, being all innocent and stuff. 

"Water's fine. Wait, they have everything in here!" Monokuma wasn't lying when he said he had enough suppies to last a lifetime. 

"Hmmm, I guess you're right. Ooh! They have tea!" Rosanna runs off to make the tea before giving Roi the water. 

He looked at his water, before noticing something really weird in his water. It wasn't clear, like how it should be. Instead, there was hints of green in it, and if it weren't for Roi squinting into his cup, he wouldn't have noticed it at all. 

That was just... weird. And creepy. It kind of looked like poison, and if Roi hadn't thrown away the cup and acted like he did drink it when the Jet Setter came back, he could've died. 

The realization hits him. She tried to kill him. On the first darn day. And nobody else did anything like that. She could be the mastermind. 

But she's so nice all the time. How? Another realization hits him. What if her kind persona was... a facade? THAT would be a twist nobody would see coming. And Monokuma did point out that the mastermind is "a huge surprise." 

As much it hurt his heart, Roi knew it must be done. If he didn't, everyone else could be goners within the next few hours. Moving on. 

Part 3: Put together the murder plan, meant to specifically target the mastermind.

Roi spent the whole night in his room putting together everything he needed. His plan was actually really simple: Leave out the note asking Rosanna to meet her in the kitchen, faking the handwriting and who wrote it to make it look like Safiya wrote it. Then, go to the kitchen in advance and wait for her to come, kitchen knife at the ready. When she comes in, expecting Safiya, instead ii will be Roi with a knife. Clean up the evidence ASAP (just in case he's wrong and ends up fighting for his life) and go back to your room. 

Part 4: Bring out the plan. 

The note was left. Roi was in his hiding place, his hand on the knife. It was too late now, he was so close. To ending the killing game. 

Then, he noticed that his fingers were shaking. He was... hesitant? 

But she's the bad guy. He's the hero. Heroes defeat bad. Right? 

He took a deep breath, and told himself "She's the mastermind" about 100 times. 

After finally convincing himself that Rosanna's sweet and adorable vibes are a mask to hide her true form, he got back into his hiding position. As if on cue, he hears footsteps. Small, but noticable. It's her. 

Rosanna walks in through the door. Looking around with discomfort in her eyes, she yells into the darkness: 

"Safiya? Are you here? You said you wanted to talk in private. Saf?" Her voice grows more concerned with each word that escapes her mouth, and Roi feels bad. 

No. It must be done. There's nothing you can do now. 

She mutters to herself "It's so early in the morning" and turns around. Roi emerges from hiding. 

He sinks the knife into the target. Pink is all he can see. Rosanna's eyes widen in shock, and the small Jet Setter falls to the ground. 

Roi drops the knife, confused with himself what he had just done. Wait, what is he doing? He needs to move his butt and clean up everything unless he wants to risk dying! 

And the most rushed minutes of his life begin. He races around like he's in the Cleanup Olympics, disposing his knife and clothes, cleaning up the blood, and washing himself. he checks the time, and he somehow managed to make himself look like a normal teenager in less than 30 minutes. 

He's waiting in his room quietly, until the time that most people wake up arrives. It does, and he walks with JC to the dining hall. Little does the Hippie realize whats in store for him there. 

As expected, everyone has different reactions. Joey and Colleen scream at the top of their lungs. Manny and Nikita say "Oh, bitch." and embrace each other in a hug. Jc tries his best to not lose his cool, but he eventually freaks out. Teala yelps and runs out of the dining hall, only looking at the scene from a distance. 

But nobody's reaction pulls his heartstrings more than Safiya and MatPat's. He kind of knew this was going to happen, but seeing them cry at the sight at their friends corpse hurt him anyways. They three were best friends, even if Safiya seemes like a third wheel. At least it did to him. 

Oh, if only they knew. 

Everyone was called to the gym for details on the body discovery announcement. Monokuma clarified that indeed Rosanna Pansino was murdered, but the next part was stuff that wasn't too obvious: 

"Unfortunately for the Ultimate that orchestrated this murder, Rosanna Pansino is NOT the mastermind. So, a trial will still take place." 

No way. No freakin way. Roi thought it was her, the innocent ones always end up being the mastermind! At least he cleaned up everything and activated the incinerator, so everyone knows it's not him. But he feels nothing like a Daredevil. He feels like... a murderer. 

And thus the investigation begins. Roi hates each and every second of it, sulking whenever nobody wasn't looking at acting like he was looking for clues whenever someone glanced in his direction.

Especially if Safiya or MatPat did. Now that their friend was murdered, it's like someone flipped a switch and turned them into super crime-solving geniuses. Not that they weren't.

But then he left out one small mistake. JC made his way over to him, and Roi puts on his best "I'm-not-the-killer" face. "Hey man, can you bring your toolbox? The one that Monokuma gave to everyone on their first day?" 

"Um, sure. Why?" 

"You'll see." 

He does as he asks, and Roi can't get rid of the feeling that he found something that could lead to his very death. His worries are proven true. 

"Follow me." The trip that makes the mood feel more suspenseful each step he takes... ends up in front of the incinerator? 

" This thing was never turned on, If we find a way to open it, we might find some evidence." 

Warning signals go off in his head, this is REALLY BAD. He's pretty sure he turned it on. "U-um, why don't we go help the others?" he tries to make up an excuse, but only fumbles on words. 

But Roi was too slow. JC was now peering at it's contents. He reaches in and pulls out a bloody Daredevil Uniform. He looks at him with disbelief and betrayal. 

And the rest is all too predictable. JC calls everyone over, showing the evidence, exposing him and what he truly is. He then runs away, after failing to describe his purpose.

And now here he is, the conclusion of a very short trial. Voting for himself to die. Because he thought he would be a hero. But nope, he's now a villain. 

_Rosanna, wherever you are, please hate me. I genuinely deserve it, and I don't need to be apologized to._

__

__He's so busy in his cocoon of despair that he doesn't realize how the others are, mainly Teala. She's so disgusted and backstabbed by what Roi did to her, and he doesn't look at her anymore. He doesn't realize how much he shouldn't have a right to be on this planet anymore. He doesn't realize that he's getting punished soon._ _

__

__But it's all true._ _

"Let's give it everything we've got! ITTTTTT'S PUNISHMENT TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME!" Monokuma bellows. 

Roi is forced into a cannon, aimed at a burning building in a falling city. BOOM! He is launched straight into the building, just barely making it into a window. He falls on top of a Monokuma kid, who proceeds to scream and run away. Once he comes back, the small Monokuma has tons of other robots trailing behind them. They tie him to a chair and leave him in the fire. As the flames engulf him, they add more wood, making the building collapse as it turns to ash. Eventually, the whole structure falls, killing everything that inhabits it. The pain makes him howl, but there is nobody to rescue him, and our Ultimate Daredevil dies a slow and painful death no hero would want.


	7. Party like There's No Tommorow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party like There's No Tommorow  
> Colleen Ballinger: The Ultimate Disco Dancer's Execution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: I share the same birthday as Kokichi Ouma, also known as the Ultimate Little Shit.

"Now then, please vote using the lever in front of you and decide who YOU think the blackened is! Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one?" 

It's voting time. Colleen sighs. No matter who she votes for, its obvious what the outcome will be. She votes for herself, and she can easily tell that everyone else voted for her as well.

How the hell did she get into this position to begin with? It all starts with a calling by Monokuma to the gym. 

Nobody knew what was to come. It wa clearer than daylight that Monokuma was someone you did NOT want to disobey unless you valued your life. It was NOT surprising when the rest of the students were attending as well. 

However, since it was the morning after being welcomed to the killing game, everyone couldn't get much sleep last night, literally the whole room was just a bunch of tired and cranky teenagers. 

Long story short, silence and suspense occupied the room for a very long time. 

When Monokuma finally arrived to the scene, his cheery voice scared the living daylights out of Colleen. It's been well established she and Teala are the first ones to scream at any sight of anything with a sliver of scary, so it wasn't a shocker when she stumbled on Rosanna Pansino, the Ultimate Jet Setter, almost crushing the shorter girl. 

She trips and catches herself just in time to see ten pairs of eyes looking at her like she just swallowed a fireball. 

"Sorry," she half-whispers half-mouths, before looking down at the floor, cheeks flushing red with embarassment. 

"Um, anyways," Monokuma's bratty voice booms across the gym. "I brought you all here so that I can introduce you to the new motive: Spilling your Beans!" 

He whips out a bunch of envelopes, and immediately manages to have them thrusted in her face a milisecond later. 

"Colleen" it reads in fine black print. Colleen rips it open, only to be horrified at what she finds inside.

"Colleen has an alternate personality, who calls herself Miranda Sings. Miranda is the exact opposite of our beautiful and talented Disco Dancer: she's tone deaf, rude, has weird habits, and wears lipstick in the wrong places." 

"H-How did you know?" she stutters, eyes expanding to the size of saucepans. If anyone found out about Miranda, her reputation would be ruined. 

It all began with a slumber party at the age of 13. Her friends suggested to try a seance up late at night, and have somebody get possessed.

"It'll be fun!" they said. "We want to speak to a spirit, so we need someone to be possessed by that spirit!" 

They drew sticks to see who would be the possessed person, and believe it or not, it was Colleen. 

_Thank god my title isn't The Ultimate Lucky Student or something!_

Anyways, the experience was terrifying, but even after the seance ended, Colleen would be replaced by Miranda Sings (that was the girl whose ghost possessed her) whenever she put on lipstick. Miranda would be in control of everything, and having a girl like her in control of your body has led to.... interesting situations. 

But one annoying thing about her was that Miranda had a big-time crush on Joey Graceffa, one of her best friends. (She has many BFF'S, deal with it) Thank god that Miranda only controls her for a few minutes, because 1: Joeys gay and 2: Miranda has a very perverted mind, especially to crushes. 

"These are your most embarassing and darkest moments of your life, right? Now, if you don't want your secret displayed to some teens you've never met-lets be honest here- you might want to kill someone. But heeey, it's your choice! If you're okay with having tea being spilled, and it's all you-flavored, just relax! You have 48 hours until the exposing begins. Time begins... now! Now SCRAM!" 

Monokuma disappears wherever bears go, and instead of going to the dining hall, she goes to her room. 

She overhears MatPat, the Ultimate Detective, discussing the motive with Safiya Nygaard, the Ultimate Reporter. 

Safiya looks at her respective letter, lost in thought. Then, she says, "I mean, it wouldn't be fun if the others found out, but is it really worth a students life?" 

The brown-haired Detective responds,"Plus, Monokuma is his own bundle of secrets. I don't trust that robot!" 

The tall Reporter replies,"But if he's a robot, wouldn't that mean someone's controlling him?"

"I don't know. Time to make a theory..." 

Colleen decides not to snoop further and quickens her pace.

Once she's finally in the safety of her room, she takes her envelopw, now all wrinkled from her gripping it so tightly, she shoves it in her closet, a secret place where no one here would dare to look. Right? With her secret safely hidden, she rejoins with the rest of the group so that they can continue exploring the place. 

Her, Rosanna, Safiya, and MatPat all find themselves in the library, but no one's talking, just looking at titles and trying to turn on the computers. 

It's Rosanna, of course, who speaks up first. "This is wrong! What did we do to deserve this!" She breaks down silently, while MatPat tries to comfort her. 

Safiya speaks in a much more confident but gentle tone. "I mean, it's OK if you aren't comfortable with the idea, I don't expect you to be, but what if we told each other our secrets? Right now?"

No one says anything. Colleen has the urge to say "Bitch" but she'll hold her tougue since Rosanna's here. To be reasonable, everone here is too good to be killed, so she's going to get exposed anyways. Might as well spill the beans right now so no unwanted attention occurs. 

The other two seem to have thought it out, and are surprisingly okay with the plan as well. So they all pull up chairs and reveal the secrets. 

Rosanna goes first, reciting from her envelope like its a book. "In order to get the money needed to accomplish my dream, I had to engage in compensated dating."

Little Ro, dating older perverted men for money? This world can be an asshole sometimes. Safiya goes next, saying that on her first job, which was to interview a celebrity at a famous bar in disguise, got too drunk and drunk-made out with a bunch of pop stars. Thank god the moment was never recorded and posted on social media, or else her job would be ruined. MatPat's secret was that despite his perfect figure in his field of work, he used to pay people to do horrendous crimes just for the sake of "having a good case for once." 

"Okay, Colleen, how about you!" All eyes were on her, something she was used to, being a Dancer and all. But still, it was hard to get it all out. 

"Y-You see, I have an alter ego...named Miranda Sings...she's the polar opposite of me... she comes w-whenever I put on lipstick..." 

She tells herself that the others secrets were honestly way worse, but it does no good. She's ruining her flawless image. 

She whips out her lipstick and messily puts it on, some getting in her teeth. Why don't she introduce Miranda to them and let her do the talking? 

The world turns to pitch black. Miranda is now in control. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The world slowly comes back, first all blurry but details come into focus. A hand... the hand belongs to a body... a girl in a brown jumpsuit and red coat? 

Is that Teala Dunn's body, the Ultimate Super Spy? Did Miranda... kill a spy? 

What did that bitch do? Did she see her talking to Joey or something? Ugh, whatever. What matters is that she cleans up, NOW. 

As she washes every last bit of proof she can find in the limited time she has, she prays to the gods that nobody witnessed it. 

Unfortunately for her, she is wrong. 

During the investigation, Joey tells the whole group that Colleen, possessed by Miranda, killed Teala after she saw her with Joey's coat. While that does make sense, why didn't Joey tell her about it? She feels betrayed and hurt.

Oh, wait. Of course. Survival instincts. No matter what you say,in the end, its better one person executed than nine people. But what if that one person was your closest friend?

Questions that will never be answered, ugh. It was her fault for being a selfish coward, but she doesn't do well under pressure. Is she that much of a monster? 

_I thought we were friends..._

The trial wasn't the longest thing in the world, either. Everyone believes Joey; nobody objected or even questioned him. Why is everyone backstabbing her? 

And that's her story. Now for the grand ending. 

"Correctoooooooo! The killer of Teala Dunn, the Ultimate Super Spy, is Colleen Ballinger, the Ultimate Disco Dancer!" Colleen feels tears pricking at the corners of her eyes for the millionth time and another wve of crying commences. 

"Let's give it everything we've got! IT'SSSSSS PUNISHMENT TIIIIIIIIIIME!" 

Colleen takes one last look at her so-called friends. JC's somehow managing to maintain his cool composure, Roi's hands were clenched into fists, Safiya was the only one with a guilty look on her face, Ro was shaking like a shivering puppy, and MatPat was calming her down. Nikita and Manny looked like they wanted to strangle her. And then there was Joey Backstabber Graceffa.

The execution starts as soon as a cartoon Monokuma drags off a cartoon Colleen off a screen. A chain drags her to a stage, which dramatically light up to reveal rows of Monokumas. Where they came from, she has no clue. Before she can count to 1, her limbs are hung up with strings, like she's some kind of puppet. Controlling her is none other than Monokuma, who is dressed like how Miranda would, red pants pulled up over a button-down shirt. 

Her hair starts to stand on end as she fully understands her situation.

_Miranda should be executed. Not me. But Miranda is inside of me. Is that the logic Monokuma is going with?_

Classical music starts playing, and the Miranda Monokuma uses the puppet's strings to arrange Colleen's limb, making her do various dance moves. Suddenly, the music's tempo starts to increase, and so the dancing becomes more energetic as well. Colleen is fine with this, but the dancing is soon just thrusting her legs and arms all over the place, and it hurts. To make it worse, the Monokumas are booing at her. 

While the torture of Colleen is in session, a spaceship from way beyond the atmosphere drops a large disco ball, strategically placed to land right on Colleen. It zooms straight through the atmosphere, and soon makes it way to it's target. Colleen is to busy trying to resist the pain to notice, not like she could do anything about it anyways. Monokuma's calculations are proven correct, and the huge ball meets skin as it hits Colleen, killing our Disco Dancer in an ungraceful way by blunt force trauma.


	8. Author's Note

Sorry.  
For where I live, midterm exams are coming soon, and I need to take a break from here and spend more time studying.  
The "Adorbs" fanfic was something that shouldn't be taken too seriously, sorry to ETNMystic for making you uncomfortable.  
I should be back in a few weeks, so just busy yourself with the other stories and stuff.  
When I come back, I should post immediately, so keep an eye out for that.  
Bye for now!


	9. Operation Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation Punishment  
> Teala Dunn: The Ultimate Super Spy's Execution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm back... I'm running out of things to put here plz halp

  Teala turns away from everyone and squeezing her eyes shut. The Super Spy tries her best to tune out the arguing going on between her classmates, specifically Roi and Colleen. 

  Roi was fighting for her life, and Colleen was trying to convince him that it was over. It was obvious what was going to happen anyways. 

  How did she get into this position to begin with? Well... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  "...sooo there's that, if you want. But if you DON'T like your classmates finding out about your secrets, you better get off your lazy asses and end someone!"

  Teala shudders, unable to take her eyes off her paper. Scribbled on it was: 

   _Being a spy, Teala Dunn has done many things nobody could see her commit. Her most sinful crime, however, is murdering her own mother._

Just glancing at that replayed the whole nightmare. It came back, the memory clearer than water. 

  ~~~~ _ **"No! Please!" Her mother wails, struggling against her bonds. Their captor holds a knife to her throat, not moving despite their pleas.**_

_**"I said it once, and I'll say it again. Why are you here?" he asks. "If not..." he brings it closer to her mom's neck, barely millimeters from her neck.** _

_**Teala refuses to spill. She came to this meeting so that she could place a tracker on a certain suspect. The meeting took place where her mom worked, so she came along. But then they got kidnapped and are currently being interrogated.** _

_**Teala wasn't in bonds. She could put up a fight with the guy, despite his size. She might even be able to get that knife of his. But he probably had more. She would have to work fast.** _

_**Without thinking twice, she leaps forward, putting him in a chokehold. He drops his knife as expected. She picks it up with her feet, and her training pays off, as she catches it with her fingers.** _

_**The guy shakes her off, throwing her on top of her mom. She attacks him, and manages to stab him in his leg, before he grabs her arm and thrusts it out of the way, the sharp end of the knife out.** _

_**By the time she gets up, the guy was already out the door, so she gets the knife so she can free her mom. Except it's no longer in her hands. It's instead, lodged right in her mom's chest, probably when he threw Teala on her. Pink forms a pool underneath her, and Teala raises a shaky finger to close her eyes, on the edge of tears.** _

_**"N-No way..."** _

  Everything else was a blur. She told her dad that she got kidnapped and is most likely dead by now. They held a funeral, and since the whole family was in the spy buisness, their boss wasn't too happy with them. 

  If the others found out, it wouldn't be the best thing in the world. But just because she murdered her mom doesn't mean she should kill a class of students, right? 

  So then she made a plan. Teala wanted to find out about everyone else's secrets and then reveal them to everyone before any murders could happen. According to Monokuma, they had 2 days before the secrets would be spilled. So she had two days to carry out her plan.

  Time to use her skills for good. 

 Nikita's and Manny's were pretty easy to find. All she had to do was to listen to one conversation, and she found out that Manny had a crush on MatPat for a very long time and Nikita bit her nails until 8th grade. To be fair, all you had to do was listen in on one exchange from those two, and you get all the tea. 

 Roi and JC also told her, just from asking them politely. Roi once made out with a dog for a dare while JC wet the bed until high school.

 (Honestly she doesn't know what to believe anymore.) 

 After finding out the others (Miranda Sings is inside Colleen?) and the day ended, there was one person left, now. Joey Graceffa. 

 That guy is pretty secretive, she won't lie. He left as soon as the announcement was over, and rarely talked to anyone. Setting off many, many signals here.

 She tried asking him his secret, but that did NOT go well at all. 

 "Hey, Joey!" she greeted. The Savant did not respond. 

 "Um, okay, I know you're in a bad mood right now, but I have a plan to prevent a murder from happening." 

 This seemed to get Joey's attention, for his eyes lit up. "Explain." 

 "I already got everyone's secrets, and I just need yours. For example, Nikita bit her nails until 8th grade. Once that happens, I'll reveal them to everyone and that way there would be no reason to kill anyone. It would keep everyone alive for the next few days, at least." 

 "Huh? You want to know my secret?" 

 "Yes! It's okay if you don't want to tell me now, but this is for the greater good." 

 "Um...I can't tell you. N-Not right now." He spins around and exits the cafeteria. 

 "Wait!"  _Dang it._

 Teala lowers her head in defeat. She's too busy staring at the ground to notice the flash of pink that appears. She notices it at the last second, and looks up just in time to see Nikita with a knife in her hand, anger flaring in her eyes. Teala puts two and two together and immediately gets ready to fight for her life. 

  _She heard us talk. She knows I know her secret. She knows the plan. She doesn't want the others to find out, doesn't she?_

Nikita lunges and attempts to stab Teala. The Super Spy sees this coming, and steps effortlessly out of the way. However, Nikita still tries to kill her, never seeming to run out of energy. 

  _Shit, I can't keep this defensive act up, or I'll eventually get tired. Am I.... going to have to kill her?_

She doesn't get to answer that question as the Troublemaker keeps on swinging the knife around like a madwoman, the knife inches from her face. 

 At last, Teala finds a weak spot, and manages to grab the blonde's wrist ands twists it. Nikita howls and drops her knife. Teala takes this chance. 

 It happened so fast. Her instincts kicked in, and she... she... killed her. One swift stab to the heart, and the Troublemaker drops to the floor, pink pooling under her body. 

 She looked similar to how her mom looked when she died. Teala hides her emotions under a thick wall of "I don't care" and gets to work. 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 The voting was over. Everyone voted for her. She's about to die. So why on God's green earth is Roi still trying to defend her? 

 Now that Colleen and Roi's little debate was over, he was now trying to convince Monokuma to execute him instead. She feels happy that someone cares for her, but why can't anyone slap some sense into him? 

 Roi puts on his best puppy dog face and pleads to the bear. "She did it in self-defense! In real life, this wouldn't happen! This isn't fair!" 

 "Stop your whining and deal with it!" Manny says. 

 Colleen tries yet again to make Roi shut it. "Look, your girlfriend's about to die, blah blah blah. Plus, it's her or the rest of us! What do you want?" 

 Roi seems to understand it now and goes quiet. Teala thanks her lucky stars. (Well, not really, considering her fate at the moment.) 

 Monokuma takes this time to announce, "Now that's finally over, it's time! Rules are rules, after all! You guessed who killed Nikita, and you got it riiight!" 

 "Let's give it everything we've got! ITT'S PUNISHMENT TIIIIIIIIIIIME!" 

 Teala is forced into some huge escape room. A bomb is strapped right in the middle, with a timer slowly ticking. Traps, saws, and other things block the way out, a small trapdoor. 

  _Hmm... maybe I do have a chance at surviving-_

Is what she thought. The traps seem to go on Crazy Killer Mode when she tries to work her way across it. The saws sharpen, the laser guns aim right at her, and everything is just way too hyper for her. She doesn't want this. 

  _No! I won't give up! This is what Monokuma wants! Use your talent and get out of here before you explode!_  

 Adrenaline rushes through her, and she runs at the first obstacle. A saw cuts into her arm, making her scream. 

 She still keeps on going. 

 After leaping over a laser, one barely touches her face and grazes it. Slightly, but it still hurts like hell. 

 She still keeps on going. 

 Robot Monokumas appear and run at her, claws out. She tries to fight back, but one still manages to scratch at her leg, making it bleed. 

 She still keeps on going. 

 The pain was too much for her to bear, it increasing like a wildfire all over her body. But the trapdoor was in sight. She was so close to making it out. 

 Just as she touches the door handle, time runs out. It clicks to 0:00. 

 The bomb explodes, releasing it's gas everywhere within the room. Unfortunately, the dark-haired Spy does not make it in time, and is caught in the explosion, ending her life (and hope) on the spot. 


	10. Go With The Flow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go With The Flow  
> JC Caylen Ultimate Hippie's Execution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm feeling terrible school starts in a few days and my brain is now mush from all the parties I've been to.  
> Speaking of which... it's my neighbor's birthday! Great! I'm gonna forget everything I've ever learned in school by Monday.  
> With my rant out of the way (that nobody cared about) here's the latest chapter. Enjoy!

  ".... Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one?" Monokuma finishes, and the mini screen near JC's stand lights up. A timer starts, and everyone's faces are shown on the screen. 

   _Tap the student that you vote for!_

Ten faces look back at him, each an Ultimate with a reason to leave this school. He notices how one in certain has a pink "X" crossed over it, and cringes before diverting his attention away from it. He sighs before lightly tapping the Hippie's face. It lights up and the screen shuts off.

  It seems as everyone had voted, since Monokuma was counting the votes the second he finished. The outcome was inevitable, so he found it wise to keep his mouth shut.

  Everyone knew he was the murderer of Roi Fabito. But here's the thing (and it was the only reason nobody was attacking him); it wasn't intentional. He did it because Roi sacrificed himself to the group. And JC walked in his plan at the wrong moment.

 It all began when Monokuma ordered everyone to come to the gym for a "special meeting"...

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  "Why would Monokuma call us here? What does he want now?" Roi asks JC. The Hippie just shrugs. Roi seemed to hang out near him since the killing game started. He didn't know why, but it was as if the two were old childhood friends. You know, the "Have-I-seen-you-before?" typical demeanor. Not that he minded too much, though. 

  "Heelloooo everyone!" Monokuma perks up, shocking everyone. Nobody was expecting him. Some students even clutch the nearest person for dear life. 

  "The reason you all are gathered is so that I can introduce the motivation! None of you are dead yet, which is totally understandable. But what part of "Killing" in the Killing Game do you not understand!!" he scolds the Ultimates. 

  "This motive is sure to get you all moving; the Time Limit! If a student or two ain't murdered in 2 days, you can all kiss yourself goodbye! That's right! You all get killed if one of you doesn't act!" 

  This prompts multiple gasps from the class. If this situation wasn't stressful before, it sure as hell is now. 

  "Puhuhuhu! Are you feeling the despair now! Anyways, this concludes the meeting. Sayonara, bitches!" Monokuma dissappears to wherever bloodthirsty robotic creatures go. 

  Later on, when everyone was in the cafeteria discussing the motive, Roi pulls him and Teala aside. 

  "Listen up, guys. I made a plan so that nobody gets hurt." 

  "Um, okay... what is it?" Teala asks Roi. 

  The Daredevil smiles before answering in a very soft whisper. "I'm going to commit suicide." 

  Silence occurs after he finishes his sentence. 

  "B-But why?" 

  "Well, if I do that, a trial will take place, right? I plan on leaving a bunch of clues to help the participants, too. That way, only one person dies instead of almost a whole class." 

  Cue more silence. 

  "Think about it, you guys. This is great. And anyways, I'm doing it today, so none of you are going to stop me. This is for the sake of everyone. It's time for me to be a hero." 

  Roi leaves the cafeteria, also leaving behind a very scared Spy and Hippie. 

  Teala grabs JC by the shoulders. "We can't let him do this, JC. We have to go stop him!" 

  JC responds with, "Come on. Did you really think he actually means that? There's now way he'd be willing to take his own life for a bunch of kids he barely knows." 

  Teala thinks for a second and makes a comeback with, "You obviously don't know Roi, then." She hurries off to go find Roi. 

  The Hippie ponders over what she just said. Now that he thought about it, it was true. He really never asked Roi about anything, even though Roi considered him a friend. Heck, he had just told him and Teala he was going to kill himself. But if there's one thing he does know about Roi, it's that he takes any opprutunity available to be a hero. But he doesn't want him to die.

  He got up and started his search for the Daredevil. 

  Eventually, he finds a crying Teala at the entrance to the boys locker room. He comes over to the dark-haired girl, and she greets him with, 

  "I-I-I saw him come in here, b-b-but I can't go inside." She sniffles and gestures to the guns guarding the door. "O-only y-you can enter." 

   _Am I really about to do this?_

His answer was yes. He takes out his card and scans it. He turns around to look at Teala for one last request. 

  "Can you go get the other students? Roi won't like it, but it's our only way to get him to stop." 

  She nods and goes away. JC prepares himself for whatever he's going to find in there, and starts his mission. 

  As soon as he enters the room, he is greeted with a gruesome sight. No, it's not Roi dead. It's him _about_ to die. 

  The Daredevil somehow managed to tie himself to a chair, and the chair was inside some fort of flammable objects closely touching him, like cardboard boxes, books, and many kinds of papers. He was currently holding multiple lit matches in between his feet. It was obvious that he planned on throwing the matches at the fort, lighting the whole thing on fire and killing him as the flames spread. 

  "ROI!" The Hippie screams at him, and the Daredevil looks at him. 

  "JC? Leave, you know you can't stop me from doing this." 

  "Yes, yes, I can. I..." he trails off, before forming a perfect plan in his head. 

  "If you don't leave now, I'm going to kill myself along with you. And I'm sure you tied yourself really good, so there's now way you can get out without my help." 

  As it turns out, Roi couldn't get himself out, as he did knot the rope really well. JC reaches over and snatches the matches from his feet and goes inside the fort. He places them so that they're a millimeter away from the fort, the flames lightly licking the papers. 

  "I'll count down from 10. If you don't have your choice by then, I'll murder both of us. Ready? 10...9...8...-" 

  "ROI! JC!" The entrance door knocks down to the floor, and standing at the now open entrance is Manny. JC looks at the intruders, and Roi takes this chance to leap at a distracted JC, making him drop the matches on the timber, setting everything around him on fire. JC quickly scrambles out of the fort from survival instinct once he notices what he did, completely forgetting that another human being was with him. 

  Once he was in the safety of the rest of the class, he looks back. 

  The whole fort was in flames. Caught right in the flames were Roi himself, unable to escape. 

  He just murdered Roi Fabito. 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  The rest is now history. Since basically everyone witnessed him killing Roi, the trial wasn't long and now here he is, everyone probably hating him so much. And to think that he was trying to save Roi from death. What a great friend he is. 

  "Correcto! The murderer of Roi Fabito, The Ultimate Daredevil, is JC Caylen, the Ultimate Hippie! What a shocker..." 

  _Cool. I'm gonna die, I get it. Just get the damn thing over with!_

"Monokuma, can you please hurry it up? We all don't want to see someone die, so just get it over with." This surprisingly came from Teala. The rest of the room turns to look at her, who barely spoke a word during the whole trial, and even investigation.

  "Hmmm? You don't wanna know the backstory? Why he did... what he did?" 

  "But he explained everything during the trial. Roi wanting to be a hero, JC going in to stop him, JC trying to get him to give it up." 

  "Okay... well, you all are probaby tired, and I am too. Let's give it everything we've got! ITT'S PUNISHMENT TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME!!!!" 

  Hoping that his punishment is painless and quick, he accepts his fate with all the dignity he can muster. A chain comes from the ceiling and drags him to some sort of deserted road. It unexpectedly drops him, and he falls right on top of some sand. Two Monokumas dressed like officers drag him and tie him to a stake, where he finds himself with a bunch of other tied up Hippie Monokumas. 

  _Is this... supposed to represent something? I never paid any attention in Civics._

The Police Monokuma stands aside from them, revealing a whole crowd of normal Monokumas. The Police one raises a whistle and blows it really loudly. All of the Monokumas raise their hand, each one firmly wrapped around a rock. JC had no idea what was going on. 

  But then a rock hit him. Right in the face. 

  And that just started it all. More and more stones were pelted at him, each one hurting more than the last. This was torture, having a bunch of sharp rocks thrown at you by a bunch of robots. No body part was spared either. While he was yelling in the gruesomeness of his punishment, the Hippie Monokumas also being executed also had many rocks thrown at them.  

  It had been just a few minutes, but those minutes felt like centuries. The force put into the throwing was an absurd amount too. Just when JC's vision starts shaking he barely makes out a huge stone. No, it was a boulder. And they were aiming it right at him. 

  He shuts his eyes so he can't see the rest. He just wanted to die already. Luckily, he got his wish, as the massive boulder was chucked right at his body, the impact breaking his skull and killing him right away.


	11. The Final Banger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Banger  
> Manny MUA: The Ultimate Record Producer's Execution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new vocab word for ya'll: the tonearm. Basically, it's a part of a turntable that you put on the spinning CD to create music, produced by the scratching it does on the record. It plays a vital part in the execution, so here's a link on what it is:  
> https://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/tonearm  
> Got a definition? Good. Now enjoy the last Season 3 Execution in this story.

   _You're a dead son of a bitch._

  His last words, his last thoughts, before being killed by being used as a tonearm for a huge record player. What a gruesome and bloody way to die. 

  All because Colleen's Alter Personality tried to murder him, and out of self defense he murdered her. 

  Nikita was in tears, Safiya seemed to hate him for killing Colleen (they never interacted in front of the others, that's peculiar) and Ro was trying, and failing, to put the room back in order. 

  All because of him. Why him? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  Manny squeezes Nikita's hand, and she squeezes back. Monokuma had given them motivation videos, and he has no clue what he's about to see. All he knows about the bear is that he's apparently the headmaster, is being controlled by someone, and is after everyone's asses for no reason. 

  Yup. Pretty accurate considering their current situation.

  The two finally pull apart as Manny reaches for his headphones, putting them over his ears as he listens to his own shaky breathing. The computer he's sitting near lights up instantly, and it shows the faces of his two closest friends, other than Nikita; Laura Lee and Gabriel Zamora. He smiles as he sees the faces of the two closest people in his life. 

  His two closest friends. His. 

  Suddenly, the mood changes drastically. The screen flashes black, then white, then does that a few more times. 

  Once the screen ceases its weird strobe light effect montage, the Record Producer is greeted with a terrible sight. 

  Laura and Gabriel are nowhere to be seen: instead, there is a torn up couch, a knocked over lamp, and a Monokuma staring right into the poor boy's soul. It's red eye glows eerily, and it's iconic "Puhuhuhu" laugh echoes through his mind. 

  "Wanna know where your friends went? Are they alive? Are they not? Find out upon graduation!" And just like that, the video ends.

  He rips off his headphones, and sprints out of the room, not looking back. He doesn't stop even when Nikita notices his sudden leave and calls out to him. He doesn't stop until he reaches him dorm room, indicated by a "Manny" sign underneath a tan door and a pixelated version of him. He quickly scans his ID and flops down on his bed, tears pricking at his eyes. 

  Now normally, he'd care about the fact that his makeup was ruined (he spent 30 minutes on that) but fuck that. Fuck it all. His two BFF's were dragged into this dumb mess too, and godamnit he ain't going to let it go.

  But that would mean he would have to... have to...

  His thoughts are interrupted as he hears two gentle yet firm knocks at the door. The Record Producer opens it, and right there is Nikita. 

  "Is it okay if I come in?" is what any normal person would ask. Of course, the Troublemaker does not greet Manny like that. She sashays her way in and plops herself on Manny's bed. 

  "Bitch, I hope you're actually not planning on murdering anyone," are the first thing she says.

  "Of course not!" Manny replies. "It's just that... it happened so suddenly... Gab and Laura..." 

  At the mention of those two's names, Nikita's eyes widen. "Wait, they were in your video?" 

  "Y-yeah..." 

  "They were in mine too." 

  "So we have the same motivation..." 

  "Yup."

  "Oh... well um, shouldn't you go to your room? It's almost nighttime, and the rules said-" 

  "Screw the rules, Manny. That bear is making us KILL each other. What sense of justice is there in that?" 

  "No but really, you should get some rest." 

  "Okay, fine. Stay safe."

  She leaves to go to her room, and Manny slowly shuffles into bed. Still, he can't go to sleep, knowing that he could be murdered in the next few hours. 

  So he just stares at the ceiling, pondering solutions to escape the school. What did he have with him at the moment? His lucky lip gloss, makeup tissues, a whole school to explore, and.... the toolbox Monokuma gave them? 

  He opens the drawer where he gave them the toolbox's (Apparently it was a gift he gave to them on their first day.) Yup, there it was, an ugly red box with an assortment of screwdrivers, hammers, nails, and more. Why would he even give these to a bunch of high schoolers? 

  He paces around the room, trying to consider a way out. He can't specifically leave his dorm room, so maybe there was another way out. He looks back up at the ceiling, and that's when he sees it. 

  An air vent. Big enough to fit someone of his size, and he could easily reach it with the help of a chair, which he had. Not to mention he could unscrew the top off with the screwdriver. And hey, technically he wasn't breaking any rules. He takes out the screwdriver with a grin plastered on his face, and steps on a chair so that he could reach out and unscrew the vent door. One, two, three, and four. Done.

  Using his newfound strength, he stashes away the screwdriver, and hoists himself into the vent. He climbs him and starts moving. 

  After a while of crawling, he comes across one vent that shows nothing but darkness ahead. He unscrews these and very cautiously punches the vent door out. He then counts to three, braces himself, and literally scrambles out and falls on something.

  "OW!" Surprisingly, it wasn't him who said it, but instead a very annoyed Joey Graceffa. 

  The lights turn on, and Manny comes to a conclusion that he landed on a sleeping Joey and immediately woke him up. 

  Joey shoves him off. "What the hell, Manny? Why are you here?" 

  "Sorry! I was just looking for a way out, and I realised their was a vent connecting us to other rooms, so I thought there would be an escape through that."

  "And I am I supposed to know you're not killing me?" He instinctively reaches out to grab Manny's pocket. There's nothing there. 

   _I must've dropped my screwdriver when I fell out. Oh, well._

"Hmm... Manny, go the hell to sleep." And just like that, the Ultimate Savant zones out. 

  "Ugh, whatever," Manny grumbles as he climbs back into the vent. 

   _Weird, I can't find my screwdriver. Hopefully it's just fell into Joey's room and we didn't notice._

He goes back to his room the way he came, promising himself that he'll explore the vents at another time. But when he gets to his room, he finds out that the vent was wielded shut. He pushes at it, but even his strength is no match for the metal. As he uncomfortably turns around and begins searching for another vent pathway in, he comes face-to-face with two pairs of eyes staring right back at him. He screams and kicks out in front of him. His feet make contact, sending the person back.

  "OUCHIE!" This was... Colleen? Upon further notice, he realizes she had lipstick smeared all over her face. (What the actual fuuuuuuuuuuu-)

  "WHY DID YOU DO THAT! THAT FREAKIN HURT!" the Disco Dancer screams. 

  "Um, I'm sorry?" 

  "Uh, I forgive you, I guess. I'm Colleen's Better Alter Ego, Miraaandaaaa! My full name is Miranda Sings!" 

  "Uh... can we please talk back at my room? This is really not comfortable at all for either of us." 

  "Okay! Come this way!" She crawls off, and Manny asks himself if he's going insane before following her. Apparently, she knows the way back. 

  Once the two were in Colleen's bathroom, she continues her rambling. 

  "So, I was stalking Joey Graceffa, and then I find your screwdriver, and then I block your way back, and now we're here!" 

  "Why won't you let me go sleep?" 

  "Because I saw you talking to my Joey. What were you doing? And you were on his bed too..." Manny's eyes widen, no doubt wondering the dirty thoughts going through Miranda's head right now.

  "I swear, it's was NOT what you think!" 

  "That's what they always say. No. One. Talks. To. My. Joey!" 

   _Geez, is this Miranda girl some yandere or what?_

Apparently, it seemed like it was, for the next thing Manny knew, he was backed against a wall, with a very angry Miranda (Colleen?) running at him with a hammer in her hand. It was kill or be killed. Manny had no choice if he wanted to survive. Which he did. Really badly. So that explains why he did what he did. 

  It happened so fast anyways. He noticed where she was going to strike, so he blocked it, grabbed her hand, and twisted it, making her drop the hammer as she cried out in pain. He then picked up the hammer with his free hand, kicked at Miranda's legs to make her fall, and brought down the hammer, aiming for her head. She reaches out, but it's too late. He brung it down hard and fast  enough to kill her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  And that's how he killed a famous dancer; because she had some weird other personality that thought he was hooking up with her crush one glorious night. All's fair in murder and backstabbing. He tried to clean up the crime, but since he was still recovering from the action, he left out a lot of major clues. Which explained why everyone could crack the case wide open. And let's not forget the awkward encounter with Joey, which was a very helpful tool in the investigation.

  "LET'S GIVE IT EVERYTHING WE'VE GOT! IIIIIIIIIIIIT'S PUNISHMENT TIIIIIIIIIIIIME!!!!" 

   _Yeah. Let's._

The Record Producer exchanges one last merciful glance at Nikita before getting executed. She smiles at him, but her eyes scream  _Why_. His heart shatters for the millionth time that day. 

  He's tied on some weird hanging stick hovering over a huge black circle in the darkness. The room gets brighter, and Manny finds himself tied to a tonearm that is part of a huge record. Like, bigger than Godzilla huge. 

  Monokuma, dressed in a fancy suit and tie, signals for the torture to start. The tonearm lowers, and Manny's face pales as he begins to fill in the blanks. Once his nose was touching the CD, it all goes downhill from there. 

  The playing of the record starts, and like any other normal functioning record player, that means, the platter begins to well, spin the CD. Except that most normal, functioning CD's weren't spun around too fast. They were actually at a pretty normal speed. 

  But this is Monokuma. Normal and functioning are two words the robot doesn't understand. 

  It spins around hella fast, and Manny is forced to "scratch" the record, meaning in other words, his whole body was being grazed by a twirling record. Blood stains his vision, and it doesn't help that a huge Monokuma comes to push down the tonearm lower. He can't even scream, with the way his skin was being scraped off. Think of it like a lawnmower cutting the grass, and Manny is the grass. Not to mention the music being produced was not pretty sounding at all. 

  He forces his eyes shut,  _make it stop it hurts so much just kill me already why why why why why_

As if he controlled the whole thing, it stopped. He wonders how the hell is he still alive, considering his condition. His skin was damaged, revealing unhealthy amounts of blood, he's pretty sure his bones are broken, and he can't feel his face. For a second he feels good to be alive.

  Just before the huge Monokuma picks up the record and smashes it on the ground out of how disgusting the music was, ending our Record Producer's misery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU MADE IT THROUGH ALL THE SEASON 3 EXECUTIONS! NOW GET READY TO REPEAT THIS DISASTER TWO MORE FUKIN TIMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Keep in mind I'm still learning more about writing every day, so hopefully these executions get better. Feedback is great, just remember there's a difference between feedback and bullying.  
> Just so you know (and so comments don't flood), next up is the Season 2 cast, and our latest victim to my bad writing skills is our lil brown girl Liza Koshy.


End file.
